Decoration in Heart
by SpRiTZ-HaCKer
Summary: Zeo-- The story is unfolded about a boy who's life flashed before his very eyes,has been re-bulit once again.The full lenght version of 'Body not real' comes 'Decoration in Heart'
1. This is where it all started

Aries: (peace sign) Hey yal! I'm back and with another fic in memory of our loving Zeo, I removed the other one because I had to re-write it and all ^^; Oh and this story in particular goes out to Kataiya-Rena, The Jolly Leprechaun, Frontier of Darkness and Akuhoshi and everyone for their reviews on 'Body not Real'  
  
Kyo: woohoo how fun  
  
Yuki: Shut up you stupid cat -_-; anyways, again best regards to all that reviewed the story "Body not real"  
  
Aries: Yus! Thanks you lovely reviewers (bows) I know I shall make a longer fic in your honor  
  
Kyo: Whatever on with the fic  
  
Decoration in Heart  
  
"Here son, you very first beyblade" pale orangey hair Dr.Zagart, handed his son a silver and blue tipped blade, into his chubby six year old hands.  
  
Zack's bright aqua swirled eyes shined. Excitement and dreams filling them. "Oh thank you dad! I promise to train hard and be the very best ever!" he eyed his new toy as he thought of being a world champ one day.  
  
Slight chuckled could be heard from the door "Now Zack be careful now" A young woman in her mid-twenties stood at the doorframe  
  
Zack nodded, excitedly his aqua hair swooshing at every movement then jogged off to try out his new beyblade.  
Dr. Zargart smiled knowing one day his son will make him proud, he walked to the doorframe and wrapped his arms around the woman. The woman had the same silky aqua hair as Zack that nuzzled Zagart's shoulder then sweetly kissing his gruff cheek.  
  
"Our sons gonna make us proud one day" she whispered.  
  
. 7 years later.  
  
"Zack! Your gonna be late for the match" Hyi-san, Zack's mother wailed out from the bottom of the glossy wood stairs. Zack came rushing down the stairs his feet squeaking with every step "Alright later mom! Wish me luck!" he peaked her on the cheek quickly and headed out the door.  
  
Hyi-san shaked her head "That boy, always in a rush" she ran her hand through her hair. Warm hands wrapped around her waist lovingly "That's my boy" Zagart kissed her soft cheek.  
  
"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Zack dashed through the heavy busy streets of Japan. Pasting by food stands, zooming in and out of crowds. Occasionally tripping over his untied laces didn't stop him from running but only scraping his knees. He spotted a red light from the corner of his eye, he ran at top speed just to get across the street.  
  
Step by step he got close the excitement building up inside but, Zack didn't realize the light turned green the moment he stepped foot on at the crossing. The cars tires screeched against the concrete, Zack's eye's struck with fear, as his life passed before his very eyes.  
  
'So warm.where am I?'  
  
"Doctor! We have a bleeder here!" panicked voices bellowed  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Car struck to the head and many bones broken, the kid seems to be in coma" a feminine voice struggled  
  
'Coma.which kid? What am I doing in the hospital?'  
  
"We'll have to call his parents. My what a heartache it'll be for them"  
  
'Why can't I move?  
  
"Zack! My poor baby what happened to you?" Hyi-san embraced her son, blood tainted her shirt. Tears dripped delicately on Zack's pale face, she brushed his aqua hair aside and kissed his forehead.  
  
'Mom! I don't know what happened.I remember crossing the street'  
  
"My son, my son." Zagart whispered to himself.  
  
'Mom! Dad! I'm talking to you! Please listen to me.I see a light...'  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Zargart I have some bad news.about your son" a middle aged doctor confronted the troubled parents. Sympathy is all they need. Hyi-san stroked Zack's cheek "What is it doctor?" eye puffed red from all the weeping.  
"Zack, Zack.he put up a good fight but..." he trailed off.  
  
"What doctor! What is it!" Zargart grew impatient from all the tense air that surrounded him. "Too flat out put it.."  
  
Aries: Dun dun dunn. Sowwy! Left it as a cliffy! Sorry if it happened so fast thought ^^;  
  
Yuki: Seems someone has a trick up there sleeve  
  
Kyo: Whatever this is gonna make me sick if you keep with the love stuff  
  
Aries: Shut up, Kyo! Anyways fellow special reviewers please stay tuned in for the next chapter of . 'Decoration in Heart '  
  
Yuki, Aries & Kyo: La8ter Dayz Happy New Year! 


	2. I was Born

Aries: okies ^^; this story aint going as well but oh well I'll try and bring another chapter  
  
Yuki: Yes and were here to give a recap on 'Decoration in Heart'. Kyo will you do the honors?  
  
Kyo: How about.No (smirks)  
  
Aries: Hey Kyo! Don't be stupid and do the honors  
  
Kyo: Jezz, why do I have to do everything? Whatever (TV voice) this is a recap of where we left off.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Zargart I have some bad news. About your son" a middle aged doctor confronted the troubled parents. Sympathy is all they need. Hyi-san stroked Zack's cheek "What is it doctor?" eye puffed red from all the weeping.  
  
"Zack, Zack. He put up a good fight but..." he trailed off.  
  
"What doctor! What is it!" Zargart grew impatient from all the tense air that surrounded him. "Too flat out put it..."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What doctor! What is it!" Zargart grew impatient from all tense air that surrounded him "Too flat out put it."  
  
"Doctor really what is it.I need to know what's wrong with my little boy" Hyi-san held Zack in her arms, little by little rocking him his skin turning paler by the second.  
  
"Zack does have a chance to live but he'll need to be on non- stop life support" Mr. and Mrs. Zagart gave a breath of joy, knowing their son will at least live.  
"And he is in a deep sleep which is really the downer.I'm sorry but he'll have to remain the hospital for quite a while."  
  
Hyi-san's heart broke knowing her son won't be as normal as the other kids. Zargart was the majority crushed he wanted his son to live out his dreams and he once couldn't do.  
  
Many years passed.  
  
"Hyi-san, beloved mother and devoted wife has been chosen by God to be one of his angels"  
  
Many wept among a black coffin, Hyi-san's coffin. Zagart didn't sob over like everyone else. He lost two of the most importent people in his life. He thought long on hard about joining them in the afterlife. But not until he came up with a plan.  
  
Papers and test tubes everywhere. Steam and smokes shimmered through the thick in toxic air.  
"I won't grief anymore, no more grieving for me!" Zagart had a mad face. Smashing everything in sight.  
  
"Rise my son rise!" He held up a body, a boy his long hair drape over his pale face his nearly frozen lip trembled.  
  
"F.father?" a small most a whisper voice spoke.  
  
Zagart had amazed and yet crazed appearance showered his face. "My son!"  
  
"Father!" an exact replica of Zack wrapped his arms around Zagart's neck and embraced his warm and joy filled him "I shall call you Zeo, yes Zeo my child" he choked out his voice going out from the joy that he felt.  
  
Zeo nodded his eyes were bright like Zack's but they held a deep coldness in them, it sent shivers down Zagart's back. His face had a sort of angelic yet, not real feature.  
  
"Son.you shall fulfill my dream and your dream of becoming world champion and defeating Tyson your rival" Zagart explained  
  
Zeo only nodded.  
  
"Ozuma!" Tyson's voice bellowed  
  
The Saint Shield's were up against Tyson for Dragoon. 4 on 1 wasn't fair Tyson was dying on losing. That was until an unknown blade flew into the scene.  
  
"Go!" a young boys' voice screamed out.  
  
Tyson was confused he looked up to see and boy with long waterfalls of aqua eyes that were the same color as his bright yet die eyes. A fuchsia shirt and white pants is what he wore. He called back his blade as it flew into his pale hand.  
  
The Saint Shield's been amazed but ran off when Tyson was studying the other boy.  
"Hey kid! Thanks for helping!" Tyson called out giving him the thumbs up.  
  
Zeo ran down a big smile on his. "Oh my! Are you Tyson? Tyson Granger world champion!?"  
  
Tyson sheepishly scratched the back of his head and grinned "Yep that's me!"  
  
"Oh I can't believe my meeting my idol!"  
  
"No autographs please!" Tyson's ego grew every second that Zeo was gushing over him. "Well you know, I have to know the name of my fan and you are?"  
  
"Oh me?" Zeo pointed to himself "I'm Zeo! It's an honor to me you!  
  
Aries: Well that was lame very lame -_-;  
  
Kyo: You should really stop writing this crap ya know  
  
Yuki: I'm sorry Miss but I haffa agree  
  
Aries: wah! You all don't like me but whatever R&R pll  
  
Kyo, Yuki & Aries: La8ter Dayz 


	3. Author's Note!

Hacker: X.x nyaa...im back...with an author's note! Since I'm not all into writing this story. [coughtolazycough] It's kinda gotten me bored. So I'm taking it down by...ohh [looks at calendar] **Sunday August 22, 2004**. It's taking up space. Later people.


End file.
